


Lazy Afternoons

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles, Fluff, Humor, Other, Slice of Life, m/m/f, mostly just fluff and humor, not a lot of m-rated stuff, polyship, will update tags periodically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: Random slice of life drabbles surrounding the lives of Roxas, Sora and Xion.





	1. Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I was up until about 3 in the morning thinking about how I wanted a sorokushi drabble fic with shenanigans so now I’m writing a sorokushi drabble fic with shenanigans.
> 
> They’re more like short, drabble-esque chapters than straight up 100 word drabbles, but it's unlikely any of the individual chapters will exceed 1000 words.

The wonderful thing about being a short person in a relationship with two other short people was…

No one took up too much space on the bed.

At least, according to Science! this was what Roxas had believed at first.

At first.

He quickly realized that both his boyfriend and his girlfriend were bed hogs. Terrible, kicking, sheet-stealing, drooling, snoring bed hogs. Roxas could no longer count on a single finger how often he’d been kicked, shoved around or slept on top of over the course of a single night. If Xion wasn’t shoving her knee as far as she could up his butt, Sora was instead nailing him in the shin with a well-aimed punt. Their arms flailed, their feet flew, and Roxas was pretty sure the warm, slick feeling dribbling through his hair and down the back of his neck was the result of Xion’s inability to sleep with her mouth closed.

Roxas, for his part, tried his hardest to be the smallest occupant on the bed.

He was sure curling into a ball wasn’t really going to protect him from his dream!fighter bedmates, but he couldn’t get comfortable if he tried to drape himself over them the way they did him. The one time he’d tried, he woke up on the floor the next morning.

Thus, his best bet was to sleep in the middle, curled up in as tight a ball as he could. Eventually, the other two would end up cuddling him in the middle of the night and it would all work out anyway.

After the kicking was over.


	2. Work

Xion actually liked her job sometimes.

“Morning Roxas!”

Mostly because she worked in the same place as one of her boyfriends.

They weren’t in the same department, though. She had to shout her greetings at him.

“You just said that to me ten minutes ago!” he shouted back, a miffed look crossing his face and knitting his brow.

Roxas was not a morning person. If he wasn’t being a zombie, he was instead being a grinch.

Besides, maybe he was right that she’d jokingly told him ‘good morning’ ten minutes prior when they’d both walked into work together, having taken the tram together, but what was wrong with poking a little more fun at him? He always got so easily flustered after all.

Really, she couldn’t imagine why he was embarrassed to share the same job with her. She wished both of her boyfriends did, but Sora’s work was a lot more hands on than her and Roxas’ paper-pushing jobs. _He_ would have happily said ‘good morning’ right back to her.

Roxas was just being a grump.

Of course, Xion was not one to back down in the face of adversity. So she only smiled sweetly at her favorite grumpy-grump and wiggled her fingers playfully at him.

Her reward was a blush and a small, shy wave.

Worth it.


	3. Siblings

Roxas thought his family situation was a little weird. His twin brother, older than him by about ten minutes, was perfectly identical to him. And that was about all the family resemblance they had going on. All three of their older sisters had the black hair, brown eyes combination, and honestly if it wasn’t for their father, they’d have wondered if they were adopted. Regardless, they all at least functioned like a normal, well-adjusted family.

Unlike Sora and his array of lunatic brothers. If it wasn’t the oldest, Cloud, putting on his best 2006 emo-act to hide how much of a true backwater dork he was, then it was the second oldest Squall—ahem, _Leon_ , taking his place as the reigning Drama Queen. Or maybe it was the third in line, Zack, who achieved a status of higher existence in the form of a puppy in human shape. Roxas swore his leg kicked when someone gave him scratches behind the ear. Or it could have been the fourth of the litter, Tidus, who almost succeeded Squ—Leon in the art of exuding drama if not for the fact that he occupied his free time with sports instead of moping. Or maybe it was the literal psycho Vanitas, who seemed to have sucked all of the evil out of Sora when they shared a womb, because no one with any semblance of sanity threatened as much violence and destruction as he did on a regular basis. Of course, nothing tied their familial brand of insanity into quite so clean a knot as the youngest of the bunch, Sora himself. He was the perfect mixture of a little too cute, a little too happy and a little too innocent to the point where he _almost_ had Roxas convinced that he wasn’t actually a snarky little shit with a damn pretty smile.

Almost.

It wasn’t until after Sora had asked him and Xion out that he learned the true nature of the little bundle of sunshine. By then, he was in too deep. There was no escaping the hole of insanity he’d been dragged into.

He wouldn’t trade it for the world, of course, no way. He loved Sora too much. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t complain about it. Especially when he was forced to brave the depths of the horde during Sora’s family gatherings.

Xion was lucky she was an only child.


	4. Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so late on the holiday stuff hahaaa.... OTL

“When are you gonna take those down?” Roxas had asked in a far too bored tone during a far too exciting season.

Sora was almost insulted.

“After New Years, Rox, when else?” Because, seriously? Duh.

Who took Christmas decorations down before New Years?

“They’re a waste of electricity.”

“I pay the electric bill.”

“Don’t argue with me. You still believe in Santa.”

Sora wasn’t sure where Roxas was going with that point…

“You expect me to argue with a grown ass man who still believes in Santa?”

Ah.

Not cool, Rox.

“So what if I still believe in Santa?” Sora frowned. He decided then and there that Roxas just needed a little more holiday cheer.

“I know!” He snapped his fingers. “You can help me make some New Years cookies! Maybe then you’ll stop being a grinch.”

“What is it with you and Xion calling me a grinch?”

Ignoring the statement, Sora grabbed Roxas’ shoulders and shuffled him over to the kitchen, where he already had a few bowls of cookie dough sitting out to warm up. He wasn’t planning on making them until later, when Xion was back, but he was willing to push them up on the schedule if it’d get Roxas to smile a little bit. As much as he grouched about holidays, Sora knew he enjoyed them as well. Really it was the extra effort they took to decorate for and the mess they left behind that Roxas tended not to like.

And Sora understood that, really he did.

But he didn’t let little things get him down. Not when he could make cookies instead.


	5. Holidays Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smol angst

Xion sometimes wished she had as many siblings as her boyfriends had.

Both of them went home to so many pairs of warm arms and happy smiles (well, okay, the latter was debatable on Sora’s side) and Xion only had her mother. No siblings, no father, no grandparents. None of that. She didn’t even know who her biological family was; her mother had adopted her and, for as long as Xion had known her, she’d remained single. She was a well-off, hard working woman for certain. Her home was as normal and peaceful and inviting as ever. She hugged Xion with the loving firmness only a mother could give.

But she was it. She was all Xion had, in terms of family.

Not that she didn’t count Roxas and Sora as family, but they were a different kind. She didn’t grow up with them. She didn’t grow up with anyone, really. Until she met Roxas in high school and Sora in college, she’d never really had friends. Roxas’ friends tried to be close to her, but she got the distinct feeling that none of them aside from Lea really knew what to do with her. And even Lea rarely hung out with her if Roxas wasn’t in the middle. He was a good friend and she trusted him but…they weren’t quite at that ‘best friend’ level. And Sora’s friends liked Xion, but none of them really resonated with her on a personal level. Riku typically kept his distance from just about everyone he wasn’t already close to and Kairi was sweet but she had the unfortunate capability of being _everyone’s_ friend. She couldn’t really be close friends with anyone (excluding Sora and Riku) if she was putting all her effort into being friendly with everyone.

Xion never had anyone at home her own age. She never had a sister to bicker with or a brother to pick on. She never had the big sister who taught her make-up and shoes or the big brother who fought all her battles and ruffled her hair. She grew up learning that not everyone had to have role-models like that, and not everyone had to fit those roles either. And maybe it made her more open-minded as a person, but she still felt like she missed out.

When she visited her boyfriends’ families, she got to watch Roxas’ older sisters fuss over him and reminisce about his childhood, while his twin brother captured him in a playful headlock and dragged all of the details of Roxas’ daily life out of him. She got to watch Sora’s range of crazy brothers fall into their strange, nonsensical routine of bickering and picking fights that usually ended up in laughter and puppy piles in the middle of the floor. She got to sit at their parents’ tables and eat their large, homecooked meals as their whole families laughed and smiled and chatted with one another.

When they all visited her place for the holidays, they sat at the small, round dining room table and Xion only watched fondly as her boyfriends shared the tales of their family visits with her mom. There wasn’t any loud chatter or food passing or Christmas jingles on the radio. Her mom bought everyone takeout because her complete inability to cook, a non-skill she’d somehow managed to pass down to Xion, completely obliterated any chance of a big holiday dinner. The apartment was as quiet as ever, mostly to ensure the neighbors weren’t being bothered. No one ran up to Xion and ruffled her hair, or playfully headlocked her, or dragged her into a pile on the floor. Her mother gave her the standard mama bear hug, as usual, and invited them to a table just big enough for three or four. Perfect for two.

And yet…

Sora charmed his way into her mother’s good graces, just as he did every time he saw her, and Xion smiled as she watched her mom laugh along with his jokes and share work stories with him. Roxas accommodated her in the way he always had, by treating her like a second-mother and letting her titter and worry over him as she would Xion. They kept her entertained the entire visit, which Xion was sure was the perfect cure for the loneliness she felt in her only daughter’s absence.

It made the apartment just a little warmer every holiday.


	6. Lazy

Okay, so maybe Sora was a little lazy. He could admit to that.

He didn’t think it was that big of a deal. So maybe Kairi called him a lazy bum sometimes and maybe Riku made fun of him for lying around on the beach back home all the time, and maybe Roxas and Xion told him he spent too much time napping…

As far as he saw it, you only live once. Why make that one life miserable finding busy work for oneself?

It wasn’t as if he didn’t do his chores: they had a system set up. That system worked very well when everyone stuck to it. Sora stuck to his side of the system.

Which meant, when chores were done, he felt there was no need to go out and find more things to do. He was perfectly content to lay back on the couch, both hands rested behind his head, while the tv droned in the background. He’d stopped paying attention to whatever was on it when he started drifting in and out of sleep. The smell of food wafted through the room in the background, whatever Roxas had decided to whip up because Sora cooked last time and Xion wasn’t allowed in the kitchen after she’d set the toaster on fire, and the voices of his boyfriend and girlfriend mingled with the sounds of the tv.

Everything was so quiet and…and peaceful…

And perfect…

He couldn’t help but…fall…

Asleep…

…

He dreamt that Roxas threw a pillow at him while Xion tried to tickle him. Both of them were saying something about nothing. Food, maybe? Food danced in the background of the dream as Roxas and Xion continued to hassle Sora. He could only shrug the activity off; it was only a dream, after all.

What a strange dream though.


	7. Bed Part 2

Okay.

_Okay_.

That was it.

Roxas always swore that the next time he woke up with someone’s toes in his face would be the last.

But _this time he meant it_.

He wasn’t going to tolerate getting kicked in the face, so tickling was out. And anyway, he was feeling too mean for that. Sure, the foot was clean, didn’t smell bad, and the skin was smooth, but what did that matter? It was in his face.

Grimacing, he circled his fingers around the ankle and shoved it away, squinting in the dark as he watched the leg flop to the side. It left him in an awkward position as whoever owned that leg was completely draped over Roxas, and the other leg was on the other side of him. A quick glance down confirmed that there was a little too much going on between those legs for it to be Xion, and thankfully they were all naked enough for him to properly make that observation, so it was a bit more of a struggle to push Sora’s extra weight off of him. Guy didn’t look as muscular as he felt, but seeing as Roxas kinda needed to breathe, it was a no-brainer that the boyfriend was the first to get pushed off.

And, not so regrettably, onto the floor. Roxas didn’t feel bad about this. He’d ended up on the floor plenty of times because someone decided to just Sparta-kick him right off the bed in the middle of the night.

He felt slightly bad pulling the same with Xion, after all she wasn’t draped over him the way Sora had been, but her feet were uncomfortably close to his junk and she kicked like a horse. On top of that, she was hogging sheets again. She’d have to go.

The wonderful thing about that night was, although Roxas did feel slightly guilty, he hadn’t had that much room to himself on a mattress in years.

…He maybe felt a little bad the following morning though, when both Sora and Xion decided to pout him into shame.


	8. Memes

Roxas was planning on spending his entire evening slumped on the couch, eating ice cream because he had lost his self-control ages ago, when his phone started vibrating in rapid succession.

Squinting at it in distaste, he opted to ignore it for the moment. It was resting on the end table, blissfully out of reach, and he was tired of looking at it. Therefore, that was where it would stay.

He went back to his movie.

It was one of his favorites, and he was far from ashamed to admit how much he enjoyed a cute flick about two dogs and a cat trying to journey back home, so as far as he was concerned it was all that was going to occupy his mind. No work, no drama, no annoying siblings, no…

Well, he didn’t mind getting texts from his girlfriend and boyfriend, but he doubted it was them. Both of them were staying late for work; Xion for some much welcomed overtime and Sora to make up for the few days he’d missed after he’d managed to catch a cold. They wouldn’t be texting at work…

Well…

Roxas’ brow furrowed as he found himself glancing at his phone yet again, listening to it vibrate against the wooden surface repeatedly.

It…was probably nothing.

Yeah, it was probably his friends trying to drag him into a group chat over something inane. He usually didn’t mind it but, again, he was more engrossed in Chance’s character growth and struggles than Hayner arguing with Pence or Olette and trying to urge Roxas to side with him.

He returned his attention to the movie and shoveled another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

…

…

…

Except it could be an emergency.

What if it was his family and someone was in an accident or something? Or what if it was Sora or Xion and one of them was in trouble and needed his help.

Roxas reached for his phone and, with shaky fingers, unlocked it.

Only to find his screen blowing up with a number of stupid memes.

 **Xion** > I’m soooo bored in hre u guys

 **Xion** > I’m gonna spam u both with memes until somene answers me

 **Xion** > *someone

**Xion sent a picture**

**Xion sent a picture**

**Xion sent a picture**

**Xion sent a picture**

**Xion sent a picture**

**Xion sent a picture**

**Sora sent a gif**

**Sora** > y u do dis

**Xion sent a picture**

**Xion sent a picture**

Yeah.

Roxas turned his phone off.


	9. Date

Roxas remembered his first dates vividly. His first date with Xion in their last year of high school. He’d wanted to make it magical, so he took her to an ice skating rink, walked with her through the park as it snowed so they could see the Christmas lights, and then bought her sea salt ice cream for the first time as the “icing on the cake”. He remembered his first date with both Sora and Xion, after Sora had asked them both out and Xion had eventually said yes. Apparently, she’d had a crush on him that she felt too ashamed to bring up to Roxas until she explained to him how she felt about both of them after Sora had approached them. It took him a while to warm up to the idea, but after a while he found he was starting to like Sora the same way. And Sora had clearly had feelings for the both of them, so he took a chance. He never regretted it. That first date with both of them was something he’d certainly never forget either. It was so simple: Sora’s idea, in fact, to bring them both to Destiny Islands for a weekend. The sort of weekend vacation many people dreamed of but didn’t have the time or money for. And sure they were a bunch of broke college students, but they were young and flexible enough to bounce back even after a trip like that. It had been pretty amazing, just getting to spend time with Sora, getting to know him and let him into their lives and routines. It wasn’t something that could be repeated, but it had been so worth it. And it led to his first solo date with Sora being a lot more down to earth. Xion and Sora had already had their own one-on-one date a week prior and apparently it had been tooth-rottingly sweet. A trip to the local fair: a typical and cliché date that both had come out of with the biggest smiles on their faces. Roxas had wanted to make them smile like that. Both of them.

It was a little unfair when he thought about it, how he’d almost turned it into a competition with Sora. He wanted to make Xion smile even brighter than she was after that date. So he’d tried to one up him by taking her to an amusement park for the day, trying to hit all the same beats Sora had, but better. Until she told him he was being stupid and convinced him to give Sora a chance. So he did. A week after the fair, he chose the basic route and took Sora to dinner and a movie. So basic, it almost hurt when he thought back to it. Like he wasn’t really giving Sora a fair chance. It’d actually made him feel a little guilty watching Sora light up at the chance to go on a date with him when Roxas was more concerned with trying to prove himself. It’d certainly changed his perspective.

And here they were now. A few years into dating, an apartment together, a comfortable life, and an equal love shared between the three of them. It was only natural that they went out on only the best dates together. No competition, no one being left out, no uneven or special treatment. It felt perfect, sitting on the train together, his hand in one of Xion’s while her other one held tightly to Sora’s. They looked out the window, watching the trees fly by, watching the sunset over the horizon. They were headed to the other side of town, the “nicer side” as it were, to go see Disney on Ice. Something all three of them would enjoy equally. It wasn’t the most extravagant date, but it was nice to get out and do something together.

Roxas scooted closer to Xion then, squeezing her hand lightly with one of his while the other reached across her lap, palm up. He smiled when a warm, tan hand weaved their fingers together.

It took a lot to get to that point, but Roxas was so glad they did.


	10. Kisses

Xion reveled in her kisses; basked in them, even.

She couldn’t get enough of them, quite frankly. They were too perfect.

It didn’t matter if it was a couple of morning kisses from both of her sleepy boyfriends. They were always so distinct with it too. Short and sweet with Roxas, like he was too tired to put much energy into it. Lingering with Sora, like he was too tired to pull away.

It could’ve been a few morning routine kisses. Little ones she either placed or received on noses or foreheads. The sweet, comfy ones that said ‘I’ve always got time for one more’.

Maybe the goodbye kisses for Sora when he left for work, half an hour earlier than Xion and Roxas did. He’d always place a few playful ones on her cheeks before finally ending with a tender one on her lips.

Or maybe the resigned, accepting ones from Roxas when they parted ways at their own job. He’d roll his eyes and sigh jokingly, but she knew how he really felt when he was always the one to lean in first. He looked forward to them too, after all. It never stopped at one with him; he’d make sure to plant a few on Xion’s lips before finally pulling away and turning on his heel.

Oh, but the ‘welcome home’ kisses were the best. Usually she doled those out. She always got off work before Roxas, and definitely long before Sora, so she usually had the time to make herself at home once she got there. Roxas had long since told her to stop waiting for him, after all. She’d take the opportunity to clean up a little bit since she couldn’t cook to save her life and knew one of her boys would either being standing over a stove or shelling out cash for takeout. And then she’d put her feet up and wait. Roxas would get home first, having finally finished whatever project he and Lea had been assigned to, and she would be quick to leave her seat so that she could kiss her first boyfriend hello. And he would lean into it with a smile, grabbing her hands or her arms or her waist to pull her closer. Maybe grabbing even more than that if he was in a particular mood. And then they would wait for Sora to get home, usually covered in grease and dirt, and smelling like the garage he worked in. Xion wouldn’t care. She’d jump up just as quick to give him his hello kiss, and he’d smile even bigger into it and wrap his arms around her, pulling her impossibly close. And she’d grin like a dope all the way through, and even after the fact as she watched him give Roxas the same treatment. And Roxas would mumble and grumble about being squeezed so tightly, but he was just as quick to return the kisses.

They were perfect enough that she put them on a bit of a higher rung than the spicier kisses. The ones with tongue and teeth, and a lot of groping. The ones that landed over the sweaty skin of necks and shoulders, sucking red marks into the surface. The ones that tasted sweet and sinful and were difficult to keep up when everything got too hot and heavy to concentrate, and maybe they weren’t kissing anymore so much as connected their lips as breathy moans and sighs escaped. These kisses were intense and heavy. They left the atmosphere damp and musky, and they didn’t limit themselves to chaste places. They filled the air with wet sounds and caused shivers and tingles over skin. And they always led into pure satisfaction. So maybe they weren’t Xion’s favorite kisses…but they were a close, close second.

Lastly were the goodnight kisses. The cute, smoochy ones. The ones Sora covered them both in before he rolled over and snuggled into the covers, ignoring Roxas’ quips about how he kicked in his sleep. Xion dished them out just as enthusiastically to both of her boyfriends. And when they were all tucked in and nodding off, she felt and heard Roxas giving them out as well, along with tender words of ‘goodnight’.


	11. Friends Part 1

“You know,” Kairi said through a mouthful of french fries. “I don’t get how you juggle a relationship with two people. I’m barely keeping up with just one.”

Sora sat across from her, chin resting on his palm as he snorted in amusement at her. He hadn’t expected this topic to come up again when he went to eat lunch with his two best friends at the local bistro, seeing as it had been a few years and his relationship with Xion and Roxas was only getting stronger, yet here they were. Of course, Kairi only ever brought it up when she was having her own relationship problems.

“I mean, yeah relationships are hard work no matter what type they are, but still. How do you make three people work in a relationship?” she continued.

“Plenty of threesomes,” Riku mumbled into his milkshake, laughing when Kairi glared at him.

“Let me guess: you and Naminé aren’t seeing eye to eye again because of your busy schedules?” Sora asked. He didn’t know why he did. He knew the answer.

“Ugh! I love her, I really do! But I swear it’s so fucking hard to talk to her when she’s always busy!”

“And you working at the rescue shelter all the time isn’t helping, right?”

Kairi pouted at that, slumping in her seat and stuffing another fry in her mouth.

“I kno if fisnf,” came her muffled reply.

“Maybe you guys should negotiate your schedules more, figure out what free time you have to spare and all that. Communication _is_ the key to relationships, after all,” Riku suggested, shrugging.

“Says the guy who hasn’t dated since college.”

He shrugged again. “Free love.”

“More like free sex. I’m sure you could do more with your money if you weren’t funneling it into condoms.”

Sora sighed at both his friends, finding a fond smile come to his face as he watched them bicker. They’d been like that for as long as he’d known them, and it never got old to watch. Of course, having known them that long, he always got dragged into it eventually.

“Well, I was asking Sora in the first place. So? Give me some advice, oh guru of relationships,” Kairi said. Funnily enough, she raised her arms high above her head, a fry clutched in each hand, before bowing dramatically at him. He played his part well, straightening his posture and deepening his voice.

“O Kairi, I will bestow this knowledge up to you—”

“Unto you,” Riku interjected as he rolled his eyes.

“—that the key to relationships is good communication, my child. Now go forth with this knowledge and make up with your girlfriend.”

“Really?” Kairi sighed, dropped her fries as she fell back against the booth seat. “Now you and Riku are just ganging up on me.”

“He has a point though. Even if it’s not in person, me and Roxas and Xion always talk things through. Maybe you should call or text Naminé to let her know you want to speak, even if you can’t say it to her face at that moment.”

Sora was sure his advice was as barebones as it could be, and he wondered if it would actually help, but a spark of hope was there when Kairi slowly nodded in agreement.

“I mean, it’s not like I haven’t tried. But I guess I get discouraged when I don’t get an answer back right away or it’s something short like ‘okay’. Maybe I just need to try a little harder.”

“I mean, I’m terrible at texting so I know sometimes what I mean doesn’t come out in text form the way I mean it,” Riku said.

Which was true. He always responded with terse, one or two word answers that, had Sora not known better, would come across as dismissive. Maybe Naminé had the same problem.

“You should let her know how you feel, though. Maybe it won’t fix everything at once, but it’s a good start, right?” Sora suggested. Kairi’s nod was more confident this time.

“You’re right. I’ll try to catch her when she gets home too. I think she’s overworking herself, so I want to make sure she’s okay.”

“You’ve got this, Kairi,” Sora told her. “What’s a little snag? I’m sure she knows you’re worried about her, but maybe she just doesn’t want to say anything and worry you more. You guy’s will work this out.”

Grinning, Kairi’s good mood was back as she went back to demolishing her fries…not that Sora or Riku had room to talk as they had long since finished their food. Still, it was nice to know Sora helped at least a little. Even if this usually wasn’t a problem for him.

His boyfriend and girlfriend were always texting him, after all, and between the memes, the bad flirting attempts, the drawn out arguments over inane things and the occasional nagging reminder for something, Sora was sure his communication with them was more than okay.


	12. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since March 28th is officially Sora's birthday, I'm adding this chapter to celebrate it. It somehow ended up longer than I wanted it to, but oh well.

The alarm went off at seven, as usual. Sora got out of bed, yawning and stretching, as usual. He stumbled to the bathroom, rubbing his eyes sleepily before lifting the toilet seat and taking care of business, as usual. Then it was shower time, and then on to brushing his teeth, fixing his hair into something that didn’t resemble a bird’s nest, and finding some clothes to put on.

As usual.

What wasn’t usual was that, when Sora had finally come to his senses and could register his surroundings, he realized that both his girlfriend and boyfriend were missing. Usually by this time they would both be getting up as well. They’d go through the motions themselves, yawning loudly and stretching their arms out. They’d barge into the bathroom while Sora was in the shower, sometimes even joining him. Eventually they would also stumble back into the room and put clothes on so that their day could start as well.

Usually.

This time, however, he found the room eerily quiet as he pulled his clothes on. Frowning slightly, he tiptoed out of their bedroom and peered around the hallway, where he was hit with a familiar and yet surprising smell. His curiosity and his nose led him to the kitchen, and he peeked around the wall to find both Roxas and Xion there. Both of them were humming in synch, bouncing around the kitchen as they whipped up batter and dumped the completed waffles onto a plate. Xion in particular wasn’t involved in the actual cooking part, but she was part of the unit the two created as she handed the bowl to Roxas, cleaned up the mess left behind, and even topped off the finished waffles with whipped cream.

Sora was just plain confused. He’d gotten out of bed before them, and they were both still asleep. Now all of a sudden they were in the kitchen making waffles? The only consistent part of the whole image was the fact that neither of them were clothed, considering that was how he’d left them when he woke up, but everything else was surreal enough that he wasn’t entirely sure if he was simply dreaming or not.

“Um…?” Sora cleared his throat, catching both of their attention. “What’s going on?”

Xion had nearly sprayed herself with whipped cream when she jumped at the sound of his voice, but she recovered quickly enough. Setting the can on the counter, she skittered over the tile and wrapped her arms tightly around his middle. Not that he wasn’t happy to receive a hug, but…

“Did I miss something?” he asked. It wasn’t an anniversary, he knew that for sure. He also knew it wasn’t Xion or Roxas’ birthdays, so what…

Oh.

“Your own birthday, apparently,” Roxas snorted in response, pulling yet another finished waffle out of the griddle.

“Happy Birthday!” Xion added, cupping Sora’s face with both of her hands before planting a sweet kiss on his lips. Someone had been eating dollops of whipped cream, it seemed.

Sora smiled into the kiss, deepening it as he slipped his tongue out to lick at her bottom lip and pressing inside when she parted them. It was a little messy and more sleepy than usual, what with both of them giggling a little too much to kiss properly, but Sora didn’t mind. He liked starting mornings off like this, especially special mornings like his birthday.

Even if he had forgotten that it was, in fact, his birthday.

“Sheesh, you two get to make out over there while I slave over these waffles? Some boyfriend and girlfriend,” Roxas pouted. It clearly wasn’t serious, seeing as he was trying to hold back a smile through his griping, but Sora wasn’t going to leave him out either way.

“Here, I’ll watch them to make sure they don’t burn and you get over here and give him his birthday kiss,” Xion offered. She was swiftly turned down on the former part.

“More like, you stand here and don’t touch anything. If you burn up my waffle maker, I’ll flush all your underwear down the toilet.”

Xion gasped dramatically at that, finally pulling away from Sora and stomping into the kitchen with a severe grimace. The effect was dampened by the fact that she was completely nude and spattered in places with whipped cream and batter. Sora found it hard not to laugh at the whole image.

“I have to say, I wasn’t expecting birthday waffles,” he said, automatically wrapping his arms around Roxas when he approached. He really was surprised. Usually for his birthday, his S/O’s and friends and family would all save the celebrations for after he got off work, if he happened to work that day. In general, it was an afternoon to evening sort of thing. Waking up to someone making breakfast on a day other than the weekend was unheard of in their home.

“We decided to do something different today. Surprised?”

“Very.”

Roxas’ lips quirked up in one corner at that, in an adorable half smile that Sora couldn’t help leaning into. He gave just as much attention to Roxas as he had Xion, gripping his fingers into smooth skin as their tongues brushed lightly. This one was just as sweet, tasting like sugar and something distinctly _Roxas_. It was almost perfect…

Until a hand reached around and found a grip on one of his butt cheeks. And pinched. Hard.

Flinching, Sora pulled back a bit and scrunched his face up at Roxas.

“Really?”

“Well yeah. I owe you twenty-three more of those, by the way.”

The not-so-subtle step back Sora took sent both Roxas and Xion into peals of laughter.

“Aside from the pinching,” Xion started, giving Roxas a sly look that told Sora she was in on that as well. “We _are_ pampering you today. Your boss called last night and said to surprise you with a day off, so I would suggest getting into something more comfortable.”

“Or just taking those off all together.” Roxas interjected, gesturing at himself and Xion. “Join our naked party. I mean, we have all day to get the birthday sex in so I see no reason for you to put anything else on.”

“That too,” Xion giggled.

They…had a point. And it wasn’t as if Sora’s boss hadn’t occasionally done nice things like this for him, so this didn’t come as a complete surprise.

And well…

Sora would be the last person to turn down an entire birthday of whipped cream covered waffles and sex. That was what really sounded like a dream. He was more than glad to be living it.

“You let your guard down, by the way.” Roxas pinched him again and Xion giggled in the background when Sora jumped.

…Maybe he could’ve done without _that_. Twenty-four pinches to the butt sounded not-so-fun.


	13. Friends Part 2

“Okay, Roxas.” Roxas rolled his eyes as Hayner tried to be menacing, punching his fist into his other palm and making a face like an angry pug. “If you miss this next struggle tournament, I will personally introduce my foot to your ass.”

Pence, draped over the couch in their usual spot, snorted loudly.

“Them’s fightin’ words.”

“You guys are so immature,” Olette quipped, grimacing over a half empty stick of sea-salt ice cream. Roxas wondered how valid it was to point out something immature they did when they were still hanging out under the same abandoned storage room under the tracks that they’d been loitering in since high school. They were all adults with lives…and _homes_ , after all.

Still, it felt natural to keep going there even long after they’d graduated, so Roxas wasn’t going to complain.

He was, however, going to complain about Hayner actually thinking he could kick Roxas’ ass.

“They are fightin’ words, Pence, you’re right.” Roxas grinned confidently at Hayner then. “Tell you what. If you can beat Xion and Sora in a fight, I might actually give you the time of day.”

“Gonna hide behind your boyfriend and girlfriend?! That’s low!”

“Nah, I just don’t have the time to be bothered with you.”

It was a joke, of course. All of them knew it and all of them laughed, even if Hayner tried to hold it in at first.

“Seriously, man? What would those two even do?” Hayner chuckled, lightly kicking Pence’s legs aside so he could sit on the couch. Roxas, already perched on one of the crate stacks, leaned back until he was slumped against the wall. The Usual Spot was one of the few places where he could relax like that.

“You’d be wrong to underestimate them. Xion’s heavy handed and Sora fights dirty.” Both were things Roxas had learned quickly when he saw for himself that Xion was no stranger to starting fights, and Sora was quick to finish them.

But that wasn’t what this was about.

“And anyway, I’m not planning on missing the next tournament. How else will I show you up?”

“Oh, ha _ha_. Olette, take note of this.”

Olette sighed loudly.

“I, Hayner, true champion of the Struggle,” Hayner started, and he was met with a few snorts and giggles, mostly from Roxas and Pence, while Olette recorded his words on her phone with a wide grin. “Promise to thoroughly and completely wreck Roxas in the next tournament. And then I will avenge us all against Seifer.”

Roxas met that challenge easily.

“I’d like to see you try. But yeah, whichever one of us wins—which is me, by the way—gets to take down Seifer. Honestly? I’ll fight him outside of the tournament if I have to.”

“You are aware he’s a police officer, right?” Olette said. All three of the men in that room shrugged carelessly.

“He’s still a douche,” Pence said.

“I’d _let him arrest me_ so I can fight him in handcuffs and _still win_ ,” Hayner added.

“I have four siblings and two S/O’s to avenge me if he tries anything,” Roxas concluded.

“Why do I put up with you guys…”

In unison, all three of them answered Olette, smiling brightly.

“Because you love us.”

“Yeah, I guess I do,” Olette sighed, smiling back.

“But back to the tournament,” Hayner turned back to Roxas, pointing at him with a determined look. “I expect to see you there bright and early. We’re gonna kick ass and take names in that tournament, so you’d better be ready.”

“Ready as ever. One of us has to take down Seifer.”

“Yeah,” Pence pitched in. “and once you beat Seifer, you can go after Setzer.”

All four of them cringed at Setzer’s name. Sure, taking up the challenge to fight him was appealing…

But no one could quite stomach his attitude.


	14. Family Part 1

It wasn’t as if Sora didn’t frequently get calls from his parents. If anything, they were ringing him almost every day, even if only for a few minutes to make sure he was okay. And he understood that; they were busy people and it wasn’t as if they had all the free time in the world, what with his father being Dean of the university and his mother a member of the school board.

This, though? This was a conversation worth dragging out.

He’d been on the phone with them for hours receiving updates on the birth of his new baby niece. It was unfortunate that he wasn’t going to get the chance to see her in person for a while, not while his brother Zack and sister-in-law Aerith were in Radiant Garden so that her parents could be there for the birth without having to travel. Sora’s parents didn’t mind making the trip, not while it was spring break and they could take their work with them, and so this was the only way Sora and the rest of his brothers were going to get info.

So, of course, this meant what would normally be a phone call had turned into a group voice chat.

“So has the brat been spawned yet?”

A long sigh was already being breathed through the speaker, long before Vanitas even finished asking his question.

“No, Van, Aerith’s still in labor,” their mother answered. Familiar as her soft, mellow voice was, it was laced with a tiredness one could only get from a mixture of travel fatigue, excitement and stress.

“Sheesh, how long is it supposed to take to pop a baby out?” Vanitas snorted through the speaker. The grainy voice of Tidus responded almost immediately.

“Not as long as it takes for you to pull your head out your ass.”

“Boys, can we not argue for once today?”

Behind their mother’s exasperated huff, their father chuckled lightly.

“The end of the world wouldn’t get them to stop squabbling, Edea.”

“How’s she doing?” Leon cut in. “Still okay?”

Though his voice carried the usual bored monotone, Sora knew him well enough to pick out the hint of worry in it. He hoped it was unfounded. It would’ve been more than a little distressing to hear of anything going wrong with Aerith or the baby.

“She’s fine, Squall—” Sora and his brothers snickered a little at Leon’s loud, annoyed exhale. “—it should be over soon. We’re really just waiting on word from the doctor now.”

“You guys weren’t able to stay in the room with them?” Sora asked. He shifted a bit in his comfortable spot on the bed, careful not to disturb his napping girlfriend—he wasn’t quite sure where Roxas had wandered off to—and sat a little straighter.

“Not if we wanted to be on the phone with you all,” his father replied nonchalantly. “You’re all bothersome children.”

He, of course, only chuckled when an uproar of denial was raised in response.

“Hey, I am not bothersome!” Tidus complained.

“You know I wouldn’t be a bother,” came Leon’s affronted quip.

“I haven’t even said anything this whole time,” Cloud pitched in…and Sora realized that he had in fact forgotten that Cloud was on the phone with them all. He really had been that quiet.

“I resent that,” Vanitas said plainly, not even rebutting the ‘accusation’. Sora only laughed and didn’t bother with a rebuttal either.

“I think you’ve proven his point,” their mother said. Sora could imagine the look on her face just from the tone in her voice, from the irritable roll of bright golden eyes to the frazzled way she ran her fingers through long black hair. He could imagine his father’s too, when he thought about it: the crinkle of laugh lines around his eyes, barely hidden by his glasses, and the wide, contagious grin he’d passed down to at least three of his sons. Sora included.

“Ah!” said father exclaimed. “Looks like the doctor’s waving us back in.”

“So she’s been born?” Sora asked excitedly. Beside him, Xion shifted onto her back and wrinkled her nose at the volume of his voice. He couldn’t help it though. He was more than happy to be gaining a niece after he’d already gotten a nephew out of Cloud and Tifa.

“I’m willing to bet,” their father answered. Sora heard shuffling as they both stood and, more than likely, were herded back into Aerith and Zack’s room.’

“Send us pictures, I wanna see her!” Tidus said. Sora found himself nodding in agreement. He was so excited to see her, having already spent the past few months wondering what she’d look like, who she’d take after, if she was healthy, etcetera.

He found himself glancing in Xion’s direction involuntarily, his mind shifting gears. If he was this excited about his niece, he wondered how overwhelming it’d be with his own kids. He and Xion and Roxas had all discussed it before; had all agreed that they want to move into a house first before focusing on kids. They all wanted them, though. That had long since been agreed on.

For now, however, he’d just focus on being happy for his big brother.

“Let us know how everything went, too,” Leon said. Cloud hummed after him. He’d get to see the baby for himself in a few hours, considering he and Tifa also lived in RG, even if it was on the other side of town from Zack and Aerith.

“Yeah, I wanna know if I won the bet and the kid looks just like Zack,” Tidus laughed. Sora laughed as well. He was on Tidus’ side with that bet, and he was eagerly waiting for his payout when he turned out to be right.

“If they haven’t picked a name for the brat, I’ve got a few suggestions,” Vanitas added.

It was no surprise when everyone else on the line immediately told him no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora's parents are Cid and Edea Kramer from Final Fantasy VIII in this fic, in case anyone's curious. I am aware Edea's eyes are naturally brown, I just left them gold in this fic.


	15. Shopping

Shopping day.

Those were always fun. At least, Xion certainly thought so. And she was sure Sora agreed with her from the way he swung his arms carelessly, humming to himself as he walked alongside her. He was given the immensely important duty of choosing what to put in the cart, so Xion had stepped up the plate and offered to push it. Otherwise, she was sure she’d have been doing the same thing Sora was.

Maybe she was humming along with him, though. She couldn’t help it; the song he’d chosen was catchy.

“What else is on the list? Cereal and milk, we’ve got…” she trailed off.

“Bread, eggs, butter…” Sora listed off, counting off his fingers as he spoke.

“Some sort of veggie—” Because Roxas was boring. “—and some sort of meat for dinner.”

“I vote chicken, but only if you guys let me fry it,” Sora said. Xion rolled her eyes lightly.

“You know you put too many spices in the breading.”

“Yeah. That’s what makes it interesting. Besides, you guys eat it up whenever I make it anyway.”

Sure, Xion agreed. They all enjoyed Sora’s fried chicken in the moment they were eating it. It was afterwards when the spice hit them and their tongues were suddenly eternally burning that they weren’t too happy.

“We’ll get an extra thing of milk,” Xion settled with. Sora grinned triumphantly and Xion tried not to let on how cute she thought that was.

“What else are we getting?” she asked instead. Sora hummed in thought and crossed his arms, tapping at his chin with a forefinger.

“…Would Roxas be opposed if we bought ice cream?”

“No.”

“Thought so.”

Chuckling, Xion mentally added sea salt ice cream to the list. Go figure.


	16. Love

It’d been a long day.

A very long, very irritating, very _exhausting_ day.

Roxas was about halfway to backhanding his boss—and he was maybe a little ashamed to admit that he would’ve if Lea hadn’t talked him out of it—on top of wanting to strangle at least three of his coworkers. He’d somehow had someone else’s work dumped on him again, and after he’d gotten written up for cussing one of his coworkers out for it, he’d ended up just gritting his teeth and dealing with it. One of his supervisors was sick and yet too much of a workaholic to just stay home, so instead he wore a face mask and just took his bad mood out on everyone else. And to top it all off, he was running on three hours of overtime before they finally let him go home. He was thankful he at least drove to work that day instead of taking the tram. It was too hot and gross outside for him to have put up with public transportation, and after such a bad day he would’ve lost his mind if he had to cram himself between a bunch of strangers for half an hour and sweat half his body weight off all the way home.

Yet somehow he felt more serene now than he ever thought he had.

Maybe it was due to the welcoming arms he met when he got home. The smell of his favorite meal wafting from the kitchen, the feel of Xion’s fingers as they carded through his hair gently, rubbing over his scalp in soothing circles. The sweet press of lips against his throughout the evening, both from Xion and from Sora. The cool bath he’d relaxed in that one of them, he wasn’t sure who but he’d thanked them both profusely, had drawn. The feel of a soft mattress as he lay back in the bed with Sora and Xion pressed against him on either side, running their fingers gently over his skin. Calming. Perfect.

Somehow his nightmare of a day had ended on a peaceful note. He was sure they’d planned this. Xion had gone home before him, had witnessed his entire day for herself, and had likely told Sora about it once he’d gotten home. Everything they did for him was so _simple_. Nothing over the top or out of the ordinary. Nothing that came across as if they were trying to hard to cheer him up. They’d simply been _themselves_ , and that was all he needed.

They were all he needed.

Damn, he loved them so much.


	17. Physical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M-rated chapter

People always thought being in a polyamorous relationship with two other people meant constant threesomes, but frankly none of them had the time or energy for that. Sure, the occasional three way romp (the meat train, as Xion embarrassingly liked to call it) was a treat they gave themselves when the opportunity arose for it, but usually they kept it one on one. Sometimes one of them would just watch, or they might touch but otherwise not get too involved. Sometimes, only two of them were present in the first place. They kept it even; not on a schedule per say, but they negotiated enough that everyone got some at some point in the week.

They kept it interesting too. At least, as far as Roxas was concerned. He’d realized quickly enough that sex with Sora and Xion was as different as apples to oranges: both still fruit, but so different in so many ways.

Xion was the citrusy one. She liked being on top, Roxas had realized a long time ago. He wasn’t quite sure if it was a control thing, or if she just found the position more satisfying. She certainly found it more fun. He didn’t think she was enjoying herself if she didn’t at least take one day out of the week to ride Roxas or Sora until their knees were shaking. It always ended up turning into a bit of a struggle between Roxas and Xion, just because he knew it riled her up to challenge her position on top.

They’d end up a complete mess, practically rolling around on the sheets in their constant change of positions. Usually laughing and poking at each other in the midst of it, with their giggles and snickers interjected frequently with breathy moans and sighs. It was _fun_. It was always fun with Xion, and Roxas found himself constantly smiling in bed with her.

They had their leisurely, sultry days too. Those days where they found themselves running their hands over each other’s skin, leaving wet trails of kisses in the wake of wandering hands. Days where they mellowed out and Xion let Roxas take the reins. Days where she’d lay back and he’d bury himself between her legs, rocking slowly and firmly, threading his fingers between hers. Days where her voice would crack when she whispered his name, broken up by soft mewls and breathy ‘yeses’. Or when he’d run his hands over her, eager to feel every inch of warm, glowing skin, lightly dragging the pads of his fingers over her most sensitive areas and smiling to himself when she arched up in pleasure. Days where he’d just make love to her. Those were the soft and sweet days.

Sora, on the other hand was…odd. Sometimes Roxas wasn’t sure if he’d be considered sweet or tangy. It was funny actually; he was sweeter on the days he topped. Careful, like he thought he’d break Roxas with one wrong move. Not that Roxas really minded, he enjoyed those slow, heated moments with Sora just as much as he did with Xion. And, he wasn’t going to lie to himself, he wasn’t used to bottoming so the care Sora took with him when he did was much appreciated.

When Sora bottomed, it could get rowdy enough for the bed frame to slam against the wall.

Roxas wasn’t entirely sure how it kept working out that way. Of course they were all young and energetic, but they at least tried to have courtesy for their neighbors. Sometimes, though, Roxas wasn’t even sure how his time with Sora would just… _escalate_. Sora was not at all the same type of bottom as he was a top. He was hot and heavy in bed; the kind of guy who crawled over the sheets on his hands and knees, presenting himself coyly with legs spread, lubed up and prepared from the few minutes before he’d spent teasing Roxas as he fingered himself. He didn’t grapple for dominance the way Xion did, but he knew what he wanted and how he wanted it. It had surprised the hell out of Roxas the first time he’d experienced it. The confidence? Yeah, he expected that. Sora was confident about nearly everything he did. What Roxas didn’t expect was to lose himself in the midst of the sweaty, slippery tangling of bodies and the filthy words Sora used on him that turned his ears red. He never expected someone who barely used profanity on a bad day to goad Roxas into fucking him roughly with _dirty talk_.

Sora was fun too, now that he thought about it. Maybe he should’ve been more careful, less rough, when topping with Sora but they found themselves not caring in the midst of it. There were days where they’d end up sore and exhausted, satisfied and content. And somewhere along the line, their neighbors would knock on the wall and shout some smarmy commentary about keeping their wild orgies down.

Sucked to be them, Roxas guessed, because if they weren’t listening to Sora and Roxas fuck like rabbits, or Xion ride Roxas into the mattress, they had the joy of hearing Sora and Xion go at it. Those two were a couple of animals.


	18. Dinner

Xion was cooking dinner that night.

Which meant Sora and Roxas had both long since vacated the premises.

_Chop, chop, chop_

She didn’t know why they were so afraid of her cooking. It wasn’t like she was gonna kill them.

_Chop, chop, chop_

After all, she loved them a little too much to do that to them.

_Chop, chop, chop_

Plus, what did they think she was gonna do? Poison them? She wasn’t _that bad_ of a cook.

_Chop, chop, chop_

She was making their favorites anyway. She’d bought that fish Sora liked, and was cooking it in that lemon sauce that Roxas swore he’d perfected and…

_Chop, chop, **chop**_

Oh. She’d somehow chopped past the onion and into the cutting board.

But that was okay, she’d just— _oh shit, the stove was on fire!_


	19. Family Part 2

“Rinoa.”

“Roxas.”

“You can’t be serious,” he sighed, rubbing at his temples as they threatened to burst from the throbbing of blood flow. Irate, insistent blood flow. His oldest sister refused to budge on the matter—the very thing they were arguing about—as she stood before him with her arms crossed and her back rim rod straight, ensuring that, despite the fact that she was the same height as Roxas, she appeared to tower over him.

“It’s just dog sitting. _You_ can’t be serious; you’ve never had a problem with Angelo before,” she argued.

“It’s not a problem with Angelo, it’s a problem with your sudden, unexplained need to _run off to Traverse Town_.”

“I told you, I have errands to run.”

“That doesn’t tell me anything.”

It was downright _odd_ , actually. _She_ wouldn’t tell him anything. He’d picked at her for nearly twenty minutes on why she tried to be so secretive, showing up at his door at three in the afternoon on a Sunday to beg him to watch her dog. Behind him, he was sure the sounds of Sora and Xion snickering only highlighted the ridiculousness of the situation.

“I don’t have to tell you all my business, Rox,” Rinoa sniffed, lifting her chin indignantly. Roxas wasn’t falling for that.

“You’re the biggest gossip I ever met and your own business is not exempt, so don’t even try that with me.”

“Look, I just…” She turned the puppy dog eyes on him, and he tried his hardest not to give in. He was really bad at that, though. Puppy dog eyes usually went straight to his heart. “Please, Roxas? I really need this.”

He couldn’t quite keep up the severe look, and he knew the moment his lip trembled that his resolve would crumple and he’d do what she asked.

“…What time do you need me to be there?”

It was incredibly difficult to ignore the outburst of giggles this time, and he turned to shoot Xion and Sora a dirty look for a split second. It didn’t quell their giggle fit.

“Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!” Rinoa exclaimed, flinging her arms around Roxas and squeezing him tightly enough that he couldn’t breathe. He quickly nudged her off. “Come over in about half an hour, I’ve gotta get myself ready. I’ll see you then!”

And there she went. She’d bolted out of the door before he’d even gotten a chance to ask her…

“Getting ready for what?” he mumbled.

“A date, Roxas, duh,” Xion said. Frowning, he shuffled over to the table where his girlfriend and boyfriend sat, their shoulders still shaking with laughter. He couldn’t for the life of him figure out what was so funny.

“Why’s she trying to hide that?” He personally couldn’t have cared less who his sister was dating. She was five years older than him. He had no say in _any_ aspect of her life.

“I’m think I have a clue,” Sora said, grinning slyly. Roxas wondered for a moment if he really wanted an answer to that question. Yet he still bit.

“What?”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure she’s dating Leon and just doesn’t want to tell anyone. He’s been pretty tight lipped about who’s at his apartment all the time nowadays too. Plus, I mean, what else is in Traverse Town?”

Sora laughed heartily as Roxas planted his face in his hands and sighed.

Yeah, he didn’t want to know after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roxas' sisters: Rinoa, Skuld and Yuffie


End file.
